Needing to Know
by Icebox
Summary: Complete. Episode tag to "1969" What ever happened to Michael and his wife after SG-1 went back to their own timeframe?


Needing to Know

AN: This story idea has been in my head since I first saw the episode, what, five years ago? I finally wrote it down after all this time and here you go. Also, I can't remember if they ever said Michael's wife's name, I don't think they did, or their last names, so I had to make those up.

Disclaimer: If I owned all this I wouldn't need to take out college loans.

Summary: What ever happened to Michael and is wife after SG-1 went back to their own timeframe? Episode tag to "1969"

**AN: Thank you to _sk023_ and _delanna_for giving me Michael's gf/wife's name. Now that you tell me, I know I heard it somewhere, but I don't . . . I am just going to shut up now. I have changed her name to the right one. Thanks!**

Colonel Jack O'Neill was wondering around the halls of the SGC looking very lost. They had just gotten back from the future, or was it still the past, hell he didn't know, but they just got back about five hours ago. Their debriefing took four hours, mainly due to the non-stop laughing from a certain General.

Carter, Teal'c, and Daniel all went back to their homes or quarters on base to sleep, something none of them had a lot of in a couple of days. But something would not let him do the same.

His thoughts kept returning to Michael and his wife, and the choice he had had to make, wondering if he met his demise in the east, or peace up north. And the one thing O'Neill now knew, until he found he answer, he would get no sleep.

He proceeded to Carter's office, knowing that for once she wouldn't be there, and logged on to her computer.

There were few things he knew how to do on a computer, but being around all these computer nerds had rubbed off on him a little. He moved the mouse and clicked on the 'Classified Database' icon, entered a few passwords, and now he could find almost anyone in the world. O'Neill worked the mouse over to the search engine and entered the name that had been plaguing his late night thoughts: Michael Jones. It took five minutes for all 372, 426 matches to appear, much to the disbelief of Colonel O'Neill. He moved the mouse to 'Advanced Search'.

It took ten minutes for him to figure out how to use this part of the database, and another ten for him to narrow it down to all the matches including: Michael Jones, married to Jenny, drafted in 1969. It came down to two matches. He clicked on the first file.

**Name:** Michael Jones

**Parents: **Joe and Rebecca Jones

**Spouse:** Jenny (Kilter) Jones

**DOB: **October 14, 1947

**DOD: **January 12, 1970

**U.S.**** Army: **1969-1970

O'Neill stopped reading after that. He closed that file and opened the second link, hoping for a better outcome.

Ding Dong

"Honey, are you going to get that?" the elderly man asked the woman of about the same age in the kitchen.

"I'm busy, can you do it?" the soft spoken woman shouted to be heard from the other room.

"Sure. I got it." The man walked to the door with the assistance of his cane, all the while grumbling about 'old age coming too soon.' When he finally got to the door and opened it, he was sure his old beating heart had stopped.

"Hello Michael."

"No was. This is unreal." Michael replied. His mouth and eyes wide open in shock.

"It is in fact very real. However, we no longer require your assistance." Teal'c said from behind the other three members of his team.

A gasp from the inside of the house made them all jump.

"Jenny, it's good to see you again." This came from Daniel, that smile on his face that spoke volumes.

Unlike her husband, Jenny was able to recover more quickly. She smiled and walked over to hug the woman and reply to the man that had spoken to her. "Same to you, Daniel."

By this time Michael had recovered enough to talk. "I take it you were able to get home?"

"Thanks to you." Sam finally spoke up. "But we had some loose ends on this planet, and we had to see some old friends." She smiled at the couple, finally releasing Jenny from her embrace.

"We had some problems with the establishment, but everything is better now," Michael told them.

"Please, come in. We have so much to talk about." They all walked into the house to escape the chilling Canadian breeze.

Two days later, Colonel Jack O'Neill was in his warm house in Colorado. Out like a light, with a small smile on his face.

The End

AN2: So tell me if you liked it or now, just click that thing below that says review, and I will be happy. Thanks!


End file.
